


Dum-Dums

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [170]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Wordplay, introductions, nameplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finally gets introduced to the one in the hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dum-Dums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MegInBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegInBlack/gifts).



> MeghanInBlack requested: Steve and Dugan with the prompt Introduction for my [writing prompt list](http://prowlingthunder.tumblr.com/post/147848192164/joasakura-peekbelowthesurface-send-me-a).

They meet, briefly, fleetingly, in the cells as he's opening doors, parting out keys,  _ open all of them. _ Steve is sure he was there, because  _ everyone _ was there except the one he was looking for, the one he was after. Everyone. Soldier after soldier, all of them prisoners of war, none of them Bucky. He remembers scouring them for him, not taking time to memorize little details like names or things. If he was there, if he spoke, Steve has no idea.

_ The fog of war, _ they say.

It's baffling because Steve remembers the  _ map _ but not the people. He's always had good memory but apparently it does not apply to anything not art. He had a better, longer look at people than he did the map.

He was there after the escape too, somehow, Steve remembers. A bowler hat, a tank. A strong set of arms and broad shoulders to help take hold of Bucky when he began to flag, whatever they'd done to him, Zola and Schmitt, still burning through his veins. There's nothing that Steve can do to help him. All the energy is burnt out of his friend and there are other injured he has to care for, too, arrangements that have to be made so the wounded can be hauled to safety. Trucks, tanks. Steve's the captain; it's his rescue mission, they're following him.

But there's plenty of time on the way back to the forward camp. Back behind battle lines, safe. Steve leads the way, not Steve but  _ Captain America. _ People come up to talk to him, touch him, prove to themselves he was real. Introduce themselves. There are so many names, he can't remember them all.

The bowler hat is unique. Steve registers it before he registers the person, before he registers the clap on his shoulder. The world has been a swirl of chaos and color. "Punched Hitler two hundred times, huh?" the soldier asks, mustache twitching. Amused, Steve thinks. He can't do more than blink, surprised. Touch still feels weird in this body. Everything still feels weird in this body.

"Yeah," he manages.

The soldier squeezes his shoulder. Support, pride. Strength. "Glad to have us with you, Captain. Names Dugan, but everyone calls me Dum-Dum."

"After the lollipop?" Steve wonders. It's the first thing that comes to mind. Sometimes, Bucky would scrape enough together and they'd splurge a little, a couple of dum-dums for each of them. Red and blue.

Dugan huffs a laugh. "After the bullet, I think. Like that one better."

"I miss dum-dums," Steve tells him absently, distracted and tired, worn from his first battle. Shock, he thinks.

"Hell, I'll get you some. After this, I think you earned a pair. You got a name, Captain?"

“Rogers,” he says. Dugan grins.

“Roger that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Dum-Dum Bullet](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Expanding_bullet)   
>  [Dum-Dum Lollipops](http://candy.wikia.com/wiki/Dum-Dums)


End file.
